


The 35 Year Old Hyper Virgin

by AzureDreamer



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDreamer/pseuds/AzureDreamer
Summary: To celebrate her 35th birthday, wallflower bunny Suzie finds herself dragged against her will to a strip club by a "friend" from work. While there, she discovers something about herself that she never knew.Sex is involved.
Kudos: 4





	1. The 35 Year Old Hyper Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on easter of 2018, which was april first. It's got buns in it (duh). Posting this one now because I've got the second part ready to share and if I'm gonna start using this site I should probably post things at the same time here as elsewhere - which means I should probably post the first part :v

“Okay this was fun and all but I think it's about time I head home!”

“Suzie, hon, we just got here.”

“That's plenty of time!” Suzie flailed slightly. She had developed a bad habit of doing that of late, though in her defence she had good damn reason to. “Look, Miranda, I think it's _perfectly_ fair that I'm uncomfortable going to a _strip club_ for my birthday party!” Ideally she'd not be having any kind of party at all. She wasn't _quite_ brave enough to tell Miranda that to her face, though.

“That's exactly why it's so important, though! When was the last time you had sex, babe? Oh right! _N_ _ever._ ” Suzie groaned, once again thoroughly regretting allowing that particular secret to slip to her co-workers. “Look, it doesn't hafta be a big deal. You don't even gotta have sex if you _really_ don't wanna. But, like, it's not _healthy_. You never hang out outside'a work, you're _always_ doing overtime, and you've never fucked! You're thirty-five and as far as I know you've never even jerked it!”

“I don't have anything _to_ jerk, Miranda.”

“Jesus _fuck_ , hon, don't be pedantic right now.” Miranda threw her hands up in exasperation. “You're a bunny! It's not like you're a virgin turtle or a virgin giant panda or something, y'all buns got _libidos_. Like, I'm a fox, I know what it's like to have an overactive libido and it's _nothing_ compared to the buns I've known. It's _actually legitimately unhealthy_ for you to have as little sex as you do.” She grabbed Suzie gently by the hand. “Look, I promised you you didn't have to participate or anything, just _be_ here. And I meant it. Come on, you can find somewhere relatively quiet and just enjoy the show. Please? If not for me, then for _you_.”

Suzie sighed. Really, Miranda was overstating how big of a deal it was. It was true that she had a rabbit level libido, but she was hardly the only rabbit in the world without an active sex life. Saying it was _unhealthy_ to be a virgin was absolutely an exaggeration. She just wasn't _interested_ in sex, and that had always been fine. But the way Miranda _pouted_ at her was just too much. “Okay, okay, fine.” She had thoroughly lost this battle. Best to just hide in a corner and try not to let herself get too worked up. “But I'm _just_ gonna watch. No touching, no closeups, and absolutely _no_ sex.”

Miranda nodded. “Fair, fair. Would be kinda awful for me to strongarm you into hiring a prostitute. I don't even know what you're into anyway, but they've got stages for pretty much everyone's tastes here. They got girls, boys, shit, they've even got a stage for hypers! C'mon, babe, pick your poison. What kinda stripper do you wanna see?”

None of the above was the real answer, but Suzie knew that wouldn't accept that. “Okay, uh,” She said. It wasn't a subject she'd put much thought into before. It felt odd as a thirty five year old woman to admit that she didn't know if she was straight or gay or bi or whatever. She honestly wasn't even sure what 'hypers' would entail – she'd never paid that much attention in sex ed. “I guess hypers?”

“Really? I hadn't expected _you_ of all people to swing in that particular direction.”

“Well, I, uh, I'm not really sure _which_ direction I swing. Never put that much thought into it.” Suzie shrugged, in an attempt to look nonchalant that she strongly suspected wasn't working at all. “I figure hypers have both sets of bits, right? So it's a safe bet I'll find _something_ I enjoy looking at.” She wasn't a child, of course. She at least knew the basics, if not the specifics.

Still, the way Miranda raised her eyebrow gave her brief pause. “Well, I mean, if you're sure, babe. C'mon, the hyper room's this way.”

From what Suzie could tell, the club was divided into several rooms, each with their own stage. Presumably the division was based on the dancers you would find in them – males, females, males _and_ females, rooms for particular bodytypes and rooms for just about anything else you could think of. But, oddly, there was only one room for hypers. That, she found odd. There was so much variety on offer for every other sex, but the hypers got stuck in their own private ghetto in the back. Though, on further thought the hyper stage wasn't exactly hidden away, nor did it look like any less effort had gone into it. But then why only one, if _not_ for some kind of prejudice?

“Well, here we go. You're on your own from here, hon.”

“wait hold on what no you said-”

“Hey,” Miranda snapped, raising her hands defensively. “Hypers are _really_ not my thing. You can pop in for a minute, see if you like what you see, and if you don't you can find me in the femboy room.” She didn't give Suzie a chance to respond before turning and leaving.

“Ugh.” Suzie briefly considered leaving. She didn't even want to be here in the first place, and if the person who'd dragged her here had abandoned her, well, what was the point of staying? It was, ultimately, raw stubbornness that prompted her to open the door to the hyper room and step inside. Miranda had been so _confident_ that she would enjoy herself at a strip club, in spite of her adamant insistence to the contrary. And now Miranda seemed equally confident that she _wouldn't_ enjoy a hyper stripper. The entire evening had consisted of Miranda casually discarding Suzie's input, like she wasn't even _there_. Well, fuck Miranda. Suzie was gonna make one decision for herself tonight and stick with it.

Suzie's brief worries about discrimination were thoroughly assuaged the moment she entered – there was a very sizable audience in the hyper room, all eagerly awaiting whatever was going to happen on the surprisingly large stage. The whole room was quite big, actually. Suzie had caught a few glimpses into the other rooms and they had all seemed much less vast. Perhaps, due to the fact that there was only one stage that featured them, the hyper room drew a bigger audience? Whatever, Suzie had no particular interest in the details. She doubted she'd even do much more than sit at the bar and drink while some person or other danced on the stage.

“Hey there, short stuff. What's your poison?”

That struck a nerve. Suzie had always been something of a shortstack – she'd had a fairly generous puberty but had never grown past four foot five. Everyone she knew _towered_ over her, which had no doubt contributed to how easy it was for the five foot ten inches tall Miranda to strongarm her into going to the club in the first place. Suzie clambered up onto a barstool and gave the bartender a glare that hopefully communicated that it was a subject not to be joked about without being _too_ venomous. “Just... something not too strong for now. I don't really drink a lot and it's my birthday so I'm planning on, uh. Drinking. A lot.”

“Oh!” the bartender replied, her long tabby furred tail swaying back and forth lazily behind her. Of course, Suzie had known enough felines in her life to know exactly what that body language meant.“ _Well_ , then! Guess I'll have to make some real special drinks for the birthday girl.”

“Ugh.” Suzie sighed, leaning forward onto the bar to properly sulk. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she'd been to enough bars to know that two thirds of any given bartender's job was to be vented at by frustrated drunks. And so she vented. “Sorry if I'm bitchy, not in a good mood. Kinda... didn't really wanna come here? But like I got dragged here and then she just sorta fucked off to a different stage.”

“Wow, Jesus, what an asshole.”

“She was like 'hey what stage do you want?' And like I don't really know? So I thought well, hypers have lady bits and boy bits so if I'm not sure there's prolly gonna be something to look at that I'll like if I bother looking at all, which I probably won't. And then she just fucked off.” The words came flowing out in an easy, steady stream of consciousness. Christ, and she wasn't even _drunk_ yet.

Still, Suzie didn't particularly like the look that the bartender was giving her. “Wow. Okay. I think I'm starting to get a grasp on what's going on here and, uh. You're friend's an asshole, kid. I'd consider maybe finding new friends. In the meantime, tell ya' what, all you can drink, on the house.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks.”

“You've got plenty of time before the next show begins, so don't worry on that front. Hopefully by that time you'll be drunk enough that you'll be able to sorta enjoy yourself. Here y'go, kid.” She slid Suzie a tall, thin glass filled with amber liquid and ice, topped with a straw and a cocktail umbrella. “Fruity and weak so you can drink a shitton of 'em.”

“Thanks,” Suzie muttered, sliding the straw into her mouth and grouchily sipping at it idly. It was nice that _something_ was going her way this evening. The drink was, as promised, very sweet and fruity. She took the bartender's word that it was alcoholic at all, because she didn't so much as feel a slight burn. It went down quickly and easily, and there was another ready for her the instant that she finished her first. She quickly settled into a routine of sullenly drinking a steady supply of booze while heavy electronic music thudded in the background.

She didn't immediately notice when someone slid onto the stool beside her until the bartender spoke; “Hey, Jessi, don't you got a show later tonight? You really shouldn't be drinking if you do, you know.”

“I'm done for the night and you know it, Maxie,” the stranger chided, though there was a playful tone to her husky voice. “If anyone should be being told not to drink before a show it's you, mister~”

“Hey, that only happened once and like ninety nine percent of the time I'm behind the bar _anyway_ so I would probably have put on a shitty show even if I _wasn't_ drunk.” The bartender – who, contrary to his generous curves, was apparently a man – huffed. “That's enough of that though. The usual?”

“Gimme a rye on the rocks, actually. 's been a long night and I wanna unwind.”

“Fair enough!” Maxie slid a rocks glass with a significantly less fruity deep amber liquid and a large hunk of perfectly clear ice to Suzie's new neighbour.

“Thanks, babe. Who's your grumpy friend?”

Suzie grunted in frustration. She didn't have the energy to remain anti-social, so a conversation with this random stranger was inevitable. With a mildly irritated sigh, she pushed herself up off the counter somewhat laboriously – the alcohol that was definitely in her drink in spite of appearances had already snuck up on her, her head swimming ever so slightly and her vision turning fuzzy around the edges of objects.

The end result being that Jessi almost seemed to glow with an angelic light. Like a halo. Which contrasted sharply with the fact that she was wearing exactly no clothing. Wait, no, she had pasties covering her nipples, heart shaped and bright pink, which contrasted with her chocolatey brown fur. That her breasts were more than twice the size of her head added another layer of confusion – she wasn't built like what Suzie would have pictured when she thought of an angel. Angels, in her mind, didn't have breasts at _all_ , much less ones more than twice the size of their heads. Angels didn't have such thick thighs, wide hips, or gigantic fat asses capped with an adorable cotton ball tail. Angels didn't have endlessly long legs, making them seem like ten foot tall amazons – as it was, she was _only_ a piddly seven and a half feet tall. Angels didn't have such sexy, confident smirks, full eyelashes, pouty lips, or perfectly styled shoulder-length white hair with bangs combed to cover one eye seductively. Angels typically wore more clothing than just a pair of heart-shaped nipple pasties.

And, most notably, angels _certainly_ didn't have two-and-a-half foot long drooling penises, complete with a set of fat balls. “Like what you see, kid? Remember, hands-on fun costs extra~”

Suzie realized that she was staring, and promptly stopped that, moving her eyes sharply up to meet Jessi's smouldering gaze. “Sorry.”

“Hey, don't tease the kid too much, Jessi. Apparently she got dragged here against her will by some cunt coworker who abandoned her and I'm _pretty_ sure she doesn't even actually know what a hyper is.”

Jessi's expression soured. “Wow, okay, not the time for flirting. Is she doing okay?”

“She gets bottomless free drinks all night,” Maxie said matter-of-factly.

“At _least_. Tell you what, kiddo, if you decide you're in the mood for fun after all, it's gratis.”

Suzie grunted. “I know what a hyper is, I'm not an idiot,” she managed to say, doing an admirable job of not slurring her speech into an unintelligible mush of words. “'s like a guy and also a girl at the same time, right?” Even as she said it, she could tell there was more to it just by glancing slightly downward to the enormous slab of meat that hung heavily between Jessi's legs.

Suzie had a hard time processing Jessi's expression in response to what she said. It was like the kind of expression that you would have in response to a small child loudly asking why those people are so fat in a public place. Insulted by the blatant ignorance mixed with understanding that it wasn't her fault and some degree of pity.

“... Well, you're not _wrong_ there, hon, but there's a lot more to it than that.” Maxie sighed. “Jessi please be the one to explain the birds and the bees to our poor confused friend here so I don't have to I'm not good at it.”

“Don't you foist this on me!”

“You're better at it than me.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Jessi groaned. “Okay so like outside of the occasional exception, people are born with either cocks or cunts, right? Two sexes, male or female. Hyper comes into things later. Like, you hit puberty and for most people it's just puberty, but for hypers it tends to hit sooner and hit _much_ harder, right?”

Suzie nodded slowly. She could certainly identify with blooming early and copiously. She'd hit puberty far earlier than any of her classmates, and while she hadn't been the number one curviest girl in school, she'd certainly always been in the top ten. Of course, her figure was practically boyish when compared to Jessi. Most people would have been, really. She took some small amount of pride, though, in being slightly curvier than Maxie. Which felt like a consolation prize – she at least had bigger tits than the boy in the room.

“And like from there,” Jessi continued. “From there we go back to being mostly identical until like around eighteen, and then it's sorta like what happens with macros – you've _gotta_ know what a macro is at least, right?”

“Yeah, duh,” Suzie replied, before continuing after a pause – clearly she needed to clarify just to be sure. “They're like, folks who suddenly get really tall, like a hunnerd feet or something.”

“... 's a _bit_ more complicated than that.”

“For starters, my cousin's a macro and lemme tell you, a hundred feet would barely come up to-”

“The _point_ ,” Jessi interrupted Maxie, shooting him a sour look that seemed to roughly translate to 'only one worldview-shattering per evening'. After a good solid moment, leaving Maxie sheepishly shrinking away, she continued. “The point is that a hundred feet is _really_ small for a macro, but you've mostly got the gist. Around then you sort of like hit a specific point and then after that point, the first real sexual experience you have triggers like a second puberty. For macros they just get bigger all over, for hypers we grow the other relevant bits.”

“Fun fact! In case these puppies fooled you, I was born a dude~”

“And not just that, but you grow bigger. Like, not _nearly_ macro levels of bigger, but I still put on like a foot and a half when I hit my second puberty and my tits got like twice as big. And this little bugger happened, of course,” she said with a slight grin as she stroked her cock.

“How much you grow depends on the person,” Maxie added, his voice tinged slightly with a small amount of venom. “We can't all be as lucky as you, dear.”

Jessi rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes. Usually hypers who don't work in the sex industry take special hormone blockers that keep them more family friendly, which is why Maxie here is proportionally _slightly_ less stacked than you.”

“Normally my tits are bigger than Jessi's~”

Suzie nodded again. As drunk as she was, there wasn't really anything hard to follow about the conversation, though she questioned how much of it she would retain come tomorrow morning. At least it served to explain why everyone had reacted to her brief expression of casual interest in hypers the way they had – it was like something out of someone's weird deviantart gallery only real life. If it weren't for the seven and a half foot tall amazon with a two foot six inch slab of meat being the one telling her about it, she'd have assumed she was being messed with. As it was it _still_ stretched the limits of credulity, though not as much as what Jessi said _next;_

“Honestly we really need to overhaul how America handles sex ed, considering here I am sitting at a bar in a strip club, explaining what a hyper is _to_ a hyper.”

“Excuse me?” There was an awkward silence as her two impromptu companions stared blankly at her. “I'm not a hyper,” she clarified after a moment.

“I mean,” Maxie said with a shrug. “It's like Jessi said, hypers are just as varied as boys and girls in terms of height and attributes, we just tend towards being big. Just because you don't have a forearm-sized penis stuffed in your panties doesn't mean you're not a hy-”

“I don't have a penis at _all!_ ”

There was a crash as Maxie dropped the glass he was holding, his eyes wide with shock. Jessi's expression was similarly surprised, her jaw hanging open slightly before she took a brief moment to compose herself. “Oh my _god_ ,” she eventually managed to say after another long, awkward silence. Slowly an eager _grin_ spread across her face. “You mean you're a _virgin hyper?_ ”

“I'm, um-”

“Don't go saying you're not a hyper at all, hon. Trust me, I basically do this for a living. After a while you learn to pick up on the subtle cues that differentiate us from the normal folks even when we're on hormone blockers. And trust me, babe, you are as hyper as they come.”

Suzie wanted to reply, again, with 'no I'm not,' but she couldn't quite bring herself to do so. It felt dishonest. She wasn't, of course – she felt like she would know better what her sex was than some random stripper. But her mind drifted back to what Jessi had said. A hyper's second puberty was triggered by a proper sexual experience. And, as much as she hated to admit it, her last sexual experience had been a very long time ago. “I dunno,” was all she managed.

“How old are you, hon?” Jessi asked, gently placing a hand on Suzie's shoulder.

“Thirty five today,” Suzie muttered in response, prompting Jessi's eyes to widen again.

“Jesus. And, uh, when was the last time you had sex? Or even just like masturbated. It _can't_ have been _that_ long ago, so maybe my senses are off or-”

“I, um. Masturbated once when I was twelve and then felt real bad about it so I never did it again.”

“ _Jesus_ fucking _Christ!_ ” Maxie exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Well, that sure fuckin' explains a _lot_.”

“I mean, I _might_ still be normal, right?” Suzie had a hard time admitting that there was the possibility she was anything _other_ than normal. It was an increasingly glaring possibility, but there was still a chance that Jessi was wrong.

“Well,” Jessi responded with a smirk. “Only one way to find out~”

“What way is tha-” Suzie started before quickly being cut off as Jessi leaned in to give her a kiss.

It felt like every single nerve in her body was on _fire_. Jessi's gigantic breasts pressed firmly against her own relatively modest swells, _dwarfing_ them and practically engulfing her entire goddamn torso. A slender feminine hand slid its way under the sensible business casual skirt she hadn't bothered to change out of after work, gently rubbing against her mons through the soaked cotton. Suzie briefly made a noise of objection, but at that touch it devolved into a low, lewd _moan_ as, for the first time in over a decade, she _came_.

Dimly, she registered that Jessi wasn't rubbing anymore so much as she was _squeezing_ a sizable bulge that hadn't been there before. The larger bunny broke the kiss, slowly leaning back with a thin strand of drool connecting her mouth to Suzie's lolling tongue. “Well, that answers that question. Do you wanna continue this in private?”

“Mngggg~” Suzie moaned.

“... point taken, you're in no condition to move right now. Plan b, then. We can pretend that this is a part of the show~”

Suzie tried to respond but all that came out was another moan as Jessi gave her swelling member another squeeze. “Shhhhh, don't try and speak,” Jessi whispered gently as she placed a finger on Suzie's lips. “Just let it happen. 's easier that way.” She wrapped her fingers around the growing tent in Suzie's increasingly tight pink panties, gently stroking up and down and _up_ and down. “I hope you aren't super invested in these clothes by the way, babe, because they're prolly not gonna survive this. I could prolly take 'em off for you but like even if I did they're not gonna fit when you're done here. And anyway, this way is much more _fun~_ ”

Jessi's words echoed through Suzie's mind. The whole world seemed to be moving in slow motion, and trying to _think_ of anything through the haze of alcohol and arousal was like swimming through a lake of fucking molasses. Her breaths came quickly and erratically, her chest moving with the rhythm, rising and falling and rising and falling and rising and rising and _rising_. Her simple white blouse groaned audibly as it strained against the growing swells of her fat tits. At some point it had been custom tailored to her – one had to look her best in the business world at all times, of course. Still, Suzie found herself regretting not getting one size up. The first button to pop came far too soon for her taste, opening up a gap in the shirt and showing off suddenly much more generous cleavage. And getting _more_ generous by the second.

There was another sharp pop as another button went flying – Jessi adeptly dodged without missing a single beat – and then a loud _snap_. It took Suzie a moment to process that the noise was the result of her bra's latch no longer being able to contain her significantly more than D-cups any longer. Good riddance, she thought. Who needs bras, anyway? A third pop, and Suzie realized that her blouse didn't just feel tight in the chest. There was a loud _ripping_ noise as enormous holes tore in her armpits, the result of broadening shoulders. In a brief moment of lucidity, she kicked off her sensible shoes, which were starting to feel ominously tight. She grunted, curling her toes up in pleasure, then stretching them out and out and _out_ as her paws began to swell to match her growing frame. Her panties were the next to go, rather unceremoniously snapping. They would have flown off into the audience that she dimly registered was watching her had Jessi not still been firmly grasping her cock through them.

“Mmm _oooooore~_ ” she managed to force out as more of the buttons on her sensible blouse popped in quick succession. A thin strand of drool ran its way down her chin, and another much less thin strand of absolutely not drool erupted from her still-growing cock. Suzie couldn't really get a good look at it – her skirt was in the way, for now, as was Jessi's hand. She could feel the soft cotton fabric of what had at one point not too long ago been her panties, gently rubbing against the hot hard flesh of her new penis.

“There's a good girl,” Jessi cooed gently. “Just relax. We can take this at whatever pace you're comfortable with. You don't have to rush things. Let it happen.” She gave Suzie's cock a gentle squeeze, and it responded by _lurching_ bigger. What felt like a full _foot_ of size piled on in one fell swoop. Suzie's whole _body_ lurched bigger. Her skirt snapped along with the remaining buttons of her blouse, the former floating gently down to the floor while the latter rocketed violently into the audience. Suzie's breasts, now _well_ beyond cup sizes, flopped out of their confines, free to grow without any restraint. The remains of her blouse draped uselessly over head-sized tits, the sleeves now entirely detached from the rest of the garment.

“Here, lemme get that for ya',” Maxie said, though Suzie's mind barely registered his presence as he slipped off the remains of her top and bra. “You _might_ grow enough to destroy it the rest of the way? But trust me, I speak from experience when I say that it's not really a very comfortable experience.”

Suzie let out a _squeal_ as her body lurched another foot bigger all over. With her skirt out of the way, she could get a slightly better look at her new member – though her breasts obscured quite a lot of it. Still, she could see enough to know that it was fucking _massive_ , easily as big as Jessi's already and still growing. She outright couldn't see her balls, between Jessi and her own chest blocking the view, but she could _feel_ them. Big and heavy and oh so very _full_. And getting _bigger_ and _heavier_ and _fuller_ at a steady rate. “Oh _god_ ,” she managed to force out in between grunts and heavy breaths.

“Don't cum just yet, babe. Trust me, the longer you can hold off from finishing, the better it feels when you _do_.” Jessi had reached the point where she had to use both hands to continue to jerk Suzie off. And even then, it was a bit of a stretch. “Goodness, you've gotten _big_. Bigger than me, even. And you're not even done yet!” Suzie let out a pained moan as, abruptly, the stimulation ceased. Jessi removed her hands from the growing pillar of meat and pulled back, towering over the smaller bunny – though towering much less than she had just a moment earlier. “Hm, that said, this has been awfully one-sided so far, no? You're the only one who's been getting any attention. And that's just not _fair,_ no? Especially considering that we've got an audience to please.”

The fog that had enveloped Suzie's mind dissipated slightly, if only for a moment, as she finally registered the audience her transformation had attracted. The _sizable_ audience. The Hyper Room was, as she had noted earlier, larger than any of the other rooms in the club. Likely by necessity of hypers being so inherently _big_. And, while it hadn't exactly been at capacity, there had been enough spectators to form a sizable crowd. A sizable crowd who, she realized, were _all looking at her_. Every single fucking one, to a man.

Five minutes ago she'd might have been mortified. Hell, right _now_ she'd probably be mortified if it weren't for the fact that the fog very quickly returned itself to her mind. Not that she _really_ minded being watched, mind. She'd never really liked being the centre of attention much _before_ , but that was because usually when she was the centre of attention it was because she'd done something wrong. She had never really stood out otherwise. She was too short and too much of a wallflower to attract this kind of positive attention.

Of course, she was now _decidedly_ no longer short. Whether she was still a wallflower was entirely up to her – she could always take the hormone blockers Maxie had mentioned in order to retain a relatively normal figure. The question was, did she _want_ to. Her life before now hadn't exactly been stellar. It hadn't been _bad_ , either, but she still couldn't help but think about how she'd ended up in this situation in the first place. Dragged to a place she didn't want to be by a person she didn't really like and then abandoned without a second thought. She didn't _hate_ her job, but she sure as hell didn't _like_ it.

And if being a sex worker meant getting looked at like _this_ , hundreds of people staring at her with awe bordering on being _reverential_ , well-

Well, then she'd just have to seriously consider a change in career. “Maybe you should give them a show, then,” she managed to force out.

“That's an excellent idea. How do you feel about a lap dance?” Suzie attempted to respond in the affirmative, but she'd used up her allotment of coherency for the evening. All that came out was a lewd groan as her cock swelled a few inches longer, thicker, _bigger_ , accompanied by another spurt of precum. “I'll take that as a yes,” Jessi continued with a chuckle, turning around. “Maxie, if you would be so kind as to set up the lights and the stage and such? I'm thinking Lapdance Scenario 185.”

“Yes, ma'am!” Maxie responded with an eager grin, scuttling off to wherever the lighting controls were. Sure enough, a few moments later, the house lights dimmed and the stage lights brightened. A single spotlight illuminated a large bar stool, almost identical to the one Suzie was sitting on at the moment.

Her mind dimly registered Jessi gently grasping her forearm and pulling her into a standing position. “Come on, babe, you've just gotta hold the rest in for a second.”

Slightly less dimly, Suzie's mind realized she was looking Jessi in the eye. “Holy shit,” she murmured in quiet awe as her body was led over to a small stairway that led up to the stage, the crowd parting like the red sea faced with Moses to allow the two massive women to pass through. Scattered applause and cheering sent shivers down Suzie's spine even as she ascended the stairs and made her way to the stool.

“Holy shit is right, kiddo.” Jessi gently positioned Suzie in a seated position on the stool. “Look at yourself, you're _huge_.”

Huge was an understatement. Suzie's figure easily rivalled, of not outright outmatched Jessi's in almost all respects. Her breasts were slightly bigger, ass slightly fuller, they were even the same height. The only aspect where she wasn't on par with Jessi was her cock and balls.

Not in that she was less endowed, but in that she _significantly_ outclassed Jessi on that front. “Forgive me for bringing up specific numbers, estimating exact sizes of things is kind of an important skill in my line of work. It's a bit hard to _not_ do it at this point.” Jessi _smirked_ eagerly, turning around and straddling the behemoth. “It's my expert opinion that at this point, after your growth has stopped, you're seven feet six inches tall, with a five foot long cock. _Very_ impressive~”

“Gnnnnn,” Suzie responded as her balls, each one big enough to almost reach the floor in her current position, _lurched_. She wasn't entirely sure that was the right word for the situation, but it sure _felt_ right. They didn't _grow_ , she somehow instinctively knew she was done with growing, but they _lurched_ , accompanied by a jet of translucent precum.

“Looks like I don't have much time left until Vesuvius blows. If we're gonna give these good folks a show, I'd best hurry up!” Her smirk once again turned into a confident grin as she slowly _leaned_ forward.

Suzie had never had a lap dance before in her entire life. It was an experience she was absolutely not familiar with in any way, so she didn't _really_ know what was normal and what wasn't. But she was still fairly confident that normally lapdances didn't occur with the dancer still standing. Given their relative heights, all Jessi had to do was bend her torso forward, stand on her tip-toes, and let gravity do the rest. Suzie let out an involuntary gasp as all of Jessi's ass _smashed_ into her tits. The mounds of flesh, freshly freed from the confines of her blouse, were once again restrained. This time by several hundred pounds of bunny, ass-first.

She didn't get the chance to properly process this first bit of overstimulation when she suddenly got hit by another in the form of Jessi's bowling-ball testicles resting against her cock, pressing down heavily on it. Mere inches above, Jessi's respectable member drooled its own stream of pre directly onto Suzie's swollen head. She could feel each individual droplet of the warm, translucent fluid against the turgid mass of her cock, slowly drooling its way down around her flesh. It was almost too much for her to bear. She grinned eagerly, mindlessly staring at the soft cotton ball that topped Jessi's ass. Her face _burned_ from the sheer force of her blushing, drool and sweat trailing down her chin.

“Ready for the main event, sugar?”

Suzie's mind didn't quite process exactly what happened next. Jessi began to move her body, slowly and gently rocking and grinding against her. If those three points of contact had been almost too much, those three points of contact only now they're _moving_ and she also had a good glimpse of Jessi's breasts jiggling and swaying to the rhythm of her dance was enough to shove her headfirst over the edge of orgasm.

She didn't make any kind of noise. Usually you were supposed to make some kind of noise, she assumed – a pleasurable moan or cries of ecstasy or “I'm cumming!” But all that came out from her open mouth as her head slowly rolled back to face the sky was a strangled croak of bliss. Not that she needed to make any kind of vocalization in order to make her orgasm known to the world – her orgasm did that for her. It felt like a fucking firehose growing out of her crotch, pumping out gallons of cum at a time in one big steady stream. The volume was so immense as to stretch credulity – sure, her balls were quite large, but they weren't quite so large that she could believe they were producing this seemingly inexhaustible supply of spunk.

Suzie felt a bit bad for blowing her load so soon into the show, but she supposed she more than made up for it in terms of volume. She hadn't exactly been paying too much attention to the time, but it sure _felt_ like a good amount of time passed once her output finally slowed down and came to a stop. And Jessi swooped in quickly with confirmation. “Well. That sure was a half hour of non-stop orgasm. I'm almost jealous!”

Suzie slumped. She couldn't quite relax, given the lack of a back on the stool, but she felt the tension that had been building up slowly wash away. Her breath came slowly and heavily, like she'd just run a fucking marathon. “That was... that was... _wow_.”

“First time's always the most intense. Never stops bein' good, but you get used to it enough that you don't end up wiped out after the fact.”

“God, I'd hope so,” Suzie groaned, less speaking and more exhaling. She subsequently let out an _actual_ groan as Jessi pivoted around and sat on her lap properly. She leaned forward, wedging her cock between two pairs of giant bunny boob and drawing another moan from Suzie. She felt so _tired_ , and _hot_ , muscles sore and tight.

“Oh, we're not done yet though, dearie. _You've_ gotten off, But I'm still hard as _fuck_. It would be _very_ rude of you to leave a lady hanging~” She leaned forward further, _mashing_ their breasts together. She moved her body up and down, grinding against Suzie and thrusting her cock in and out of the tight embrace of boob. “Don't worry, you won't hafta do any of the work, just sit there and be well endow-”

“Ohfuckohfuckoh _fuckohfuuuuuUUUUUCKKKKKKK!_ ”

Jessi's confident grin slowly faded away as, abruptly, Suzie came again, with equal force to her earlier climax. “Wow, usually there's a bit more of a refractory period after that kinda orgas-” Whatever Jessi had to say was abruptly abandoned in blind panic as Suzie began to grow again. “Oh _fuck_ , you've gotta be kidding me, she's a _macro_ too?!”


	2. 35 Year Old Hyper Macro Virgin

“Oh _fuck_ , you've gotta be kidding me, she's a _macro_ too?!”

It was vastly different from her earlier growth. Her so-called second puberty had been a gradual, drawn out affair with occasional uneven spurts of size. This was anything but gradual – within moments, she found everything about her doubled in size, the stool crushed beneath several hundred pounds of bunny beyond what it was ever designed to hold (and it was designed to hold quite a lot.) And, far from feeling like she'd just grown seven and a half feet in less than a minute, Suzie's body felt _tighter_ and _fuller_. Like her growth was outstripping her growth – the rate at which more of her was coming into existence was outstripping her body's ability to keep up.

“Maxie, we've got an emergency! Hit the macro alarm, start evacuating the club and then notify the city that we've got a class one mac-” Jessi was interrupted yet again by another enormous growth spurt, _significantly_ more than the last. The sudden surge of size left Jessi knocked flat on her back and Suzie reaching the point where the Hyper Room was too small to contain her. “Make that a class _five_ macro puberty! Possibly higher!”

“Already on it, boss!” Maxie shouted back. “You make sure the kid's okay!”

“You don't gotta tell me twice,” Jessi muttered as she quickly made her way over Suzie's tits to sit on her thickening neck, before the larger bunny became too big for that to be possible. “Okay, kid, I need you to stay as calm as possible. Don't think about what's happening and _absolutely_ do _not_ try to fight it or hold back or it'll just get _worse_.”

“Mnnnn what's happening to me _eeeeeeee!_ ” Suzie cried as her body abruptly gained another ten feet.

“Shit, what did I just say about holding back?” Jessi was one to talk, her voice tinged with slight panic. “Okay, uh, I'm not as knowledgeable about this as I am about hypers but basically like one in ten or twenty people is going to be born a hyper, right?” Suzie nodded as best as she was capable of, given the extremely limited space available – and getting more limited, as another ten feet piled on all at once. She tried to take Jessi's advice, but it was so very hard not to dwell on her growth when it felt so _good_. And it was so very hard not to try and hold it back when she could barely fit in the room – she could feel her feet pressing up against the bar and her head curling over into her tits and cock from the back of the room. All she could do was quietly attempt to focus on Jessi's explanation.

“Okay. Macros are _much_ rarer. There's maybe like one person in a million who ends up a macro. But, uh, there's like five people alive right now who are both at the same time.” Jessi paused to dodge a hunk of ceiling as another twenty feet piled onto Suzie. “Uh, make that six.”

Suzie tried her best to process the new information. “Why – gnnn – why's that such a big deal?” she forced out through clenched teeth.

“Because... Okay, you know how big hypers are compared to normal people?” Another attempt at a nod from Suzie. “Okay, now imagine that normal people are typically like a couple of miles tall on average instead of six feet.”

“ _Miles?!_ ”

“Calm the _fuck_ down!”

“I'm _trying_ , it's just-” Suzie groaned as she was hit by another growth spurt. “It's kinda hard not to panic, is all. How big are we talking, exactly?”

“Well, uh, the biggest non-hyper macro on record was I think just over seven miles? And the smallest hyper macro there's ever been was I think maybe nine or ten?”

_Ten_ _miles_. The number sent a shiver down Suzie's spine, though whether it was one of terror or anticipation, even _she_ wasn't entirely sure. Maybe _both_. The fact that, somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice was telling her that ten miles wasn't going to be _nearly_ enough to satisfy her pushed the scales slightly further in one direction than another. “Okay then, what about the _biggest_. Like, what is the absolute worst case scenario.” Suzie could feel her whole body quivering in anticipation. A large part of her was horrified that at _minimum_ she would end up nine miles tall.

But that part of her was slowly but surely being drowned out by how good it felt to grow. It was like after twenty years of hardcore repression a dam had broken and all two decades of bunny libido was erupting forth at once. _Hyper_ bunny libido, she corrected herself, and then again to _macro_ hyper bunny libido. Ten miles worth of need and for the past thirty-five years it had been getting approximately zero miles of sexual satisfaction and now it was fucking _ravenous_. And if getting bigger felt good, then it wanted to get _bigger_. And fuck it, so did she. She's spent her whole life as a wallflower and she was fucking sick of it.

From today forward, she was going to be a fucking _goddess_.

“Um, well, we don't actually know the exact numbers because she lived so long ago, they didn't really have an effective way of measuring her beyond, uh-” Jessi trailed off. She couldn't help but notice that at some point Suzie had placed one hand on her still rock-hard shaft, which had broken through the ceiling and into the second floor, and the other onto a fat, heaving tit.

“Beyond what?” There was something different about Suzie's voice, though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing in Jessi's mind. The sudden surge of powerful confidence was overwhelming, and hot as _fuck_. Jessi had been in the sex industry for almost three decades now and she'd never been more fucking turned on in her entire goddamn _life_.

“Beyond the fact that one of her paws covered about the same area as modern day New York City?”

~~~~~~

Miranda sat awkwardly on the hard plastic seat of the emergency services evacuation bus, leaning as far away from the admittedly kinda cute tabby babe sitting next to her as there was room to in the overcrowded bus and trying not to think about how much of a giant fucking asshole she was. She hadn't _intentionally_ abandoned Suzie, really. Had things gone as planned she'd have grabbed a quick drink in the femboy room, swoop in to rescue Suzie from the weird kinky shit going on with the hypers and bring her to something more _normal_. Not that she had anything against hypers, or at least not as _people_ – except for her brother, who was both a hyper and kind of an asshole, but that had nothing to do with his sex. The issue was that, well, Suzie was _sheltered_ as _fuck_ and when it came to sex stuff, hypers were inherently about as extreme as you can get.

What she _should_ have done, really, was try and explain that to Suzie and convince her to join her in one of the more subdued rooms. Or go into the hyper room with her. Or at _least_ go to check on her sooner. But, well. She had her personal reasons to be reluctant to set foot in the hyper room. And then some kind of city-wide emergency hit that required everyone to get onto busses and leave, without even the time to go and grab their things. There had apparently not even been enough time to give a reasonable explanation for what was going on beyond _apparently_ someone in the club had gone macro.

Miranda wasn't really sure if this was overkill or underkill. She knew plenty of hypers, but macros were rare, even factoring in the ones who took medication to suppress the change. They would _have_ to be, she supposed, given civilization was still intact. They apparently took up a lot less resources than one would think given their sheer size, but they were still _big_. If macros were common, she doubted there'd be _room_ for them on planet earth. So it was understandable that she'd never really _met_ one. Most people hadn't unless they were related.

She wasn’t alone in that, of course. Most people who weren’t macros themselves didn't really even know anything _about_ them other than the basics that everyone knew unless they were really super sheltered. Like, for instance, the friend and coworker she had unintentionally abandoned.

“God, I hope she has her cell phone with her,” she muttered nervously as she fished through her purse.

“Most folks didn't have time to grab much 'a anything, really,” interjected the busty tabby whose fat tits were taking up most of the seat and making the whole thing much more awkward and uncomfortable than it had any right to be. “Whole thing kinda caught _everyone_ off guard. I'm surprised you managed to grab your purse, to be honest.”

“I was out and about,” Miranda replied awkwardly. She didn't really want to go into too much more detail to a random stranger, partially because saying that she was at a strip club was _weird_ , and mostly because the details made her come across as an asshole. She certainly _felt_ like an asshole, a sentiment that she hoped she could clear up by getting in contact with Suzie and maybe throwing in an apology if she could. With that in mind, she elected to end the brief conversation with the tabby with the huge tits that it was _really hard_ not to think about considering how much space they took up and dial Suzie's number.

The tabby, of course, made no such decision, and continued to talk. “That's lucky. I'm mostly worried about people who were, like, in bed or at home and didn't get the call to evacuate. I mean there were sirens, but some people can sleep through anything.”

“Ugh, I didn't even think of that,” Miranda muttered again, nervously holding the phone up to her ear, making a mental note to call and text everyone she fuckin' knew. “Goddammit, no fucking response, of course. Why couldn't whoever this was have waited like _five_ minutes.”

“It's not like she was in control of the situation.” The tabby shrugged. “Though to be honest? In retrospect, it coulda been handled a lot safer.”

“She could at _least_ have had the decency to get on blockers before suddenly growing a hundred feet tall in a fucking public space.”

“Pfft, I wish we were only dealing with a hundred feet.”

Miranda felt _bad_ about how snippy she was being. She already felt like an asshole, given recent events. But she was _really_ not in the mood for a conversation with a total stranger. “Okay, yes, I lowballed it, but what difference does it make?”

“I guess word's prolly not gotten out yet, but, uh, we're not just dealing with a macro here. We're dealing with a _hyper_ macro.”

_That_ caught Miranda's attention. “Wait, you can be both?”

“I think there's something like five hyper macros in the world, but yeah.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah, poor kid was apparently already having a really bad day, though. I figure that hey, at least she gets to be big.”

That brought up the next question that Miranda had to ask. “So you know the giantess, then?”

“I mean, we had a ten minute conversation before she ended up getting all huge, which I don't _really_ think counts? All I know is apparently it was her birthday and her friend dumped her at a strip club then fucked off.”

Oh _god_. Miranda had quietly suspected this was the case, but she didn't really _want_ it to be. “And, uh, you say she's gonna end up really big?”

“Yeah, I dunno the exact number offhand, but apparently there's never been a hyper macro who hasn't been at least like ten miles or something?”

“Fuck.” Just like that, all of Miranda's plans to make her asshole behaviour went up in smoke. Suzie was gonna be too big to be able to interact with other people on a meaningful level, much less accept any kind of apology or attempt at reconciliation she could come up with.

The tabby's eyes narrowed slightly. Miranda doubted that Suzie's likely drunken relaying of events hadn't exactly painted the nicest picture of her, and she hadn't exactly been subtle in her reaction to learning Suzie was the macro. “Wait, you're not-”

“Look I'm not exactly in the mood for this conversation, okay? Yes, I fucked up. Yes, this whole thing is almost entirely my fault. Yes, I was an asshole. Yes, I had my reasons, no I don’t think it excuses being an asshole. And, in case you didn't notice, it's gonna be kinda fuckin' hard to apologize when I'm basically microscopic compared to her.” Miranda slumped into her seat, burying her face in her hands. “There is _literally_ nothing you could say to me that could _possibly_ make me feel any more shitty than I do right now, so can we please just let me sit here and be miserable in peace?”

The tabby's expression softened slightly. “Well, hey, you're a lot less of a dick than I expected.”

“Gee, thanks, that makes everything better.”

“Hey, it’ll be fine, you can just talk it out with her after-”

“ _How,_ ” Miranda snapped. “When this is all done with there’s gonna be _countries_ smaller than her!”

“Well... Yeah, okay. But it’s not like communication’s _impossible_. Just, you know, impractically difficult.” The tabby shrugged. “I figure that, like, if it _really_ matters to you _that_ much, you’d find a way, yanno? Unless you’re just looking for an excuse to feel miserable about yourself.”

“Don’t psychoanalyze me.”

“I’m just sayin’.”

Miranda groaned. She felt like she’d been doing that a lot of late, especially in the past few hours. She opened her purse and put her cell phone back inside of it – there wasn’t really much point in having it out at the moment, as the only person she might potentially want to call was probably not going to be using a cell phone again anyway.

Of course, it wasn’t _too_ surprising to her that before she had a chance to close her purse again, a tremor hit and knocked it out of her lap and onto the floor. Everything _else_ had gone wrong today so it was to be expected that Murphy’s Law would hit whenever it could. “Fuck.”

“Here, lemme help you with that.” The tabby carefully got out of the seat at the same time as Miranda did. Given the situation, caution was important as they had no idea when Suzie might cause another small earthquake. Or not so small earthquake. There were tales of hyper macros capable of reshaping the surrounding landscape just by _existing_ in the general vicinity. There was a _reason_ that the evacuation was so urgent. The gravity of the situation hit Miranda like a ton of bricks, all at once. The small number of hyper macros who existed were big enough that they couldn’t live anywhere near even other macros. There was very little chance she’d ever be able to meet with Suzie face-to-face again, even if the latter _were_ small enough to be able to parse her as a person and not a speck of dust. “I’m Maxie, by the way.”

“Miranda.”

“Good. You seem like you could use a friend.”

“Mneh. Yeah. Fuck it whatever you’re not gonna leave me alone are you.”

“Nnnnnope.”

“Fiiiiiine.” Miranda grabbed what was in reach, and Maxie grabbed whatever was in _her_ reach, and both put it inside of the purse.

“... hey, what’s this?”

“Huh?”

Maxie held up a small bottle of prescription medication. “I didn’t have you pegged for a hyper.”

Miranda felt her heart sink into her stomach. She hadn’t even _considered_ the possibility that her meds might have fallen out, and she _really_ didn’t want to discuss her condition at the moment. “Give me those!”

“Okay, okay, geeze. I’m not gonna withhold your hormone blockers, that’s a dick move. I wouldn’t want someone to just sorta take _my_ hormone blockers from me.” He held the pill bottle out. “Ugh, speaking of which, I haven’t taken _my_ blockers in a while. I hope I remembered to bring them to work this morning.”

Miranda’s heart somehow sunk even further. “You’re a hyper?!”

“Yeah. It’s not _that_ uncommon. You’re one too, ri-”

Miranda snatched the pill bottle. “No! No I’m _not_.” She pulled herself as far away from Maxie as she could. “Look, just- just stay as far away from me as you can until you’ve taken a fresh dose of your blockers, okay? Please?”

“Wow geeze okay. Never mind being friends, then, I guess. Sorry for being born this way.”

“No, no, it’s just... ugh.” Miranda really, really, _really_ didn’t want to reveal her biggest secret to someone she’d known for approximately five minutes. But she also didn’t particularly relish getting off on an even worse foot than she already had. It wasn’t that she had anything _against_ hypers. They were people too, after all. “It’s just that hypers mess with _my_ suppressors, okay?”

“Wait, hold on. Those are-”

“Yes.”

“And you’re-”

“ _Yes_.”

Maxie’s eyes widened as exactly what was going on dawned on him. “Oh. _Oh!_ Oh, shit, that explains a lot.”

“Doctors caught it early. Like when I was sixteen, they took me into a room and told me that I had to take three of these every day or I’d just suddenly grow to be too big to interact with people ever again. And that I couldn’t hang out with hypers or the drugs would stop working.”

“Jesus.” Maxie obliged Miranda by sitting as far away as he could given the limited space. “Uh, sorry for jumping to conclusions for like five seconds there. You gonna be okay?”

“I don’t wanna macro out in a crowded bus if I can help it.”

“Yeah, you should probably get off first.”

“I’m not in the mood for jokes.”

“... I wasn’t joking?”

Miranda _stared_ at the tabby like he was a crazy person. “Wh- I don’t intend to go macro _ever_. Why would I just _randomly_ throw away my _entire life_.”

“Well, for starters, it’d be much easier to interact with your friend if you’re the size of a toddler compared to her instead of the size of a molecule.”

“Okay cool, I don’t know if you picked up on it, but I’m not _that_ close to Suzie. We’re _just co-workers_.”

It was Maxie’s turn to stare. “... babe, you’re not really fooling anyone. Or not _me_ at least.”

“The fuck are you talking about.”

“You _clearly_ have a thing for her.”

The words cut deeply into Miranda, like a hot knife through butter. “Uh, wh-what?”

“Like, you take her to a strip club, watch some femboys shake their things on stage, both get _plastered_ , then head home and let those lowered inhibitions do their thing. Am I right?”

“... and what if you _are_. What difference would it make?”

“Well,” Maxie replied, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “If _I_ were Suzie right now, and someone I knew sacrificed their ability to fit into human society just so I wouldn’t hafta be alone, well. I’d prolly appreciate it a lot.”

“...” That made Miranda think. Did she really want to throw away everything, just for the fleeting chance that Suzie would owe her? Would she be able to live with herself afterwards? It felt _selfish_ and _manipulative_ and _wrong_.

But at the same time she could feel the earth rumbling from the throes of Suzie’s growth. She could _hear_ her moaning in the distance. It sounded like she was having fun. Miranda idly turned the suppressors in her hands, feeling the bottle and staring at the pills as they shifted back and forth with the movement. It probably wouldn’t feel quite as good for her, since she lacked the relevant bits. But honestly, that didn’t matter. She hadn’t really noticed, what with the overwhelming stress of the situation, but she was still a bit riled up from her time in the strip club. She hadn’t gotten the chance to get off – had been holding back, really. Maxie hadn’t been wrong about her plan. She wasn’t going to be able to think this through properly now that the haze of arousal was settling in. Was gonna hafta do something about that.

“... Fuck it,” she muttered to herself before pulling open the window and tossing her meds out. “Middle management is a shitty job anyway. Hey! Stop the bus, we’re getting out!”

~~~~~~

“Uh, we’ve got a problem.”

Suzie only dimly registered that Jessi was talking to her. Her mind was too stuck on what she’d said earlier. “New York’s, uh. That’s pretty big, right? Like, it’s a big city. An’ my paws are gonna be bigger?”

“Probably not. It’s likely that those records were exaggerated, and going by the hyper macros we _have_ properly measured then you’ll probably be fifteen, _maybe_ twenty miles at the biggest.”

Suzie came just from the thought of getting that big. Which was for the best because there was no longer enough room in the Hyper Room for her to properly masturbate – at this point, most of her cock was through the roof. And _oh_ was her body just _aching_ to be touched all over, but especially her _cock_. “That sounds _nice_ ,” she muttered, more to herself than to her companion.

“Yeah, peachy. Look, now’s not the time to be talking. You’re not growing fast enough.”

_That_ caught Suzie’s attention. “I’m- what?”

“You’re not gonna outpace the building’s structural integrity. You’re not gonna outgrow it before it squashes you and we both _die_. _God_ now I wish we hadn’t splurged on the _expensive_ macro-proofing.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“I _told_ you not to panic! It’s fine, I think I’ve got a plan. You need to suck my dick. And no, before you ask, this isn’t just an excuse to get you to suck my dick.” Jessi manoeuvred her way around the various big soft bits that were in her way, slowly making her way to where she _hoped_ that Suzie’s face was. “See, there’s a particular chemical in most hyper body fluids that messes with Macro hormones, right? Makes latent macros start macroing out, some people say it makes ‘em macro out more than they woulda. Supposedly it’s why hyper macros are so big. My thought is that if I give you a bonus dose it might speed up your growth and we won’t die.”

Suzie found herself rudely and abruptly knocked out of the fugue state she’d found herself in. Her brief flirtation with going mad with power was replaced with blind panic. Growing felt good, yes, but not quite good enough that she was willing to grow herself to death. She _immediately_ began struggling, pushing her limbs against the walls and ceilings as much as she was physically capable of – which, it turned out, wasn’t very. She _probably_ could have knocked them down if only she could get leverage, but she _couldn’t_ because she couldn’t fucking _move_.

“What did I say about panicking?!” Jessi snapped, once again managing to make her way back to Suzie’s face. She swallowed nervously, taking in the fact that it was just about as tall as she was. “Just... Look, I can’t guarantee anything, but I’ve got _a_ plan. Flailing about aimlessly isn’t gonna help anything, it’s only gonna make things harder for both of us.” She struggled to maintain her balance as Suzie continued to _not_ remain calm, pushing desperately against the walls of the hyper room. “I _know_ it’s hard to stay calm but I need you to do the best you can. Okay?”

“Okay... Okay. Sorry. I’m just... a little bit stressed out all of a sudden.”

“Understandable. _Hhhhhhopefully_ this will work and all this worry will have been for nothing. Ugh, remind me to put in failsafes in the macro-proofing after we rebuild.”

“That’d be nice, yes,” Suzie replied, voice still tinged with panic. “A little bit late, though!”

“I know, I know, but we didn’t exactly see _this_ particular situation coming, okay? Now open wide, I’m gonna jerk off into your mouth.” Jessi settled as best as she could on the much larger bun’s collarbone, wedging herself slightly in cleavage to help keep her in place. “I’m still pretty blueballed from the titfuck so hopefully this goes quickly.”

“R-right. Lemme just...”

Suzie opened her mouth as wide as she could. Which, given her  _already_ massive size, was very, very,  _very_ wide. Once again, Jessi swallowed heavily when faced with the cavernous maw. She was  _fairly_ sure that there wasn’t really much chance of Suzie eating her, or at least not  _intentionally_ eating her, but there was something inherently terrifying about being a normal sized person or even a  _hyper_ faced with a mouth that could fit you inside it and still have room for more. Thin strands of drool connected  her teeth – though thin was here a relative term, considering they had to be as thick around as some people’s arms. Her tongue undulated, big and thick and glistening. Easily bigger than Jessi’s entire damn body, or at least close to it.

Jessi had never been with a macro before. Not for a lack of willingness – she had  _notoriously_ minimal standards for who she was willing to sleep with.  She would  _happily_ have fucked a macro under more...  _normal_ circumstances, if only for the novelty of it. But macros weren’t exactly common, especially when you factored in that most were on suppressor drugs in order to be able to function in normal human society. For the most part, you’d probably not be able to pick the average latent macro out from a normal person. And those who  _did_ macro out tended to keep their distance from normal society for obvious reasons. There wasn’t the  _opportunity_ to fuck a macro before now.

Honestly, Jessi could see the appeal. It was terrifying, but also that thrill of danger somehow made it  _extra_ sexy. If Suzie weren’t likely to end up  _unfathomably_ big  and if they weren’t currently in very real danger of being crushed to death, she’d probably be having the time of her god damn life.

“ _Hhhhhhurry~_ ” Suzie moaned, knocking Jessi out of her own haze. “I’m gonna get _biggerrrrrr_ ~”

“R-right, sorry,” Jessi muttered. “Just hold it off a little longer, okay babe?” She reached down and grabbed her shaft with both hands, holding it steady as she aimed for the gaping maw before slowly beginning to jerk. “Say aaaaaaaah,” she said, slipping back into seductive mode – might as well make this sexy, she figured.

“Aaaaaaaaah,” replied Suzie, catching the smaller bun off guard by sticking out her tongue. The massive muscle _pressed_ against Jessi’s body, rubbing against her cock and balls and slipping beneath to prod at her cunt.

“Ack! Hey, careful with that thing, I don’t wanna get eaten!”

“Ooooooooooh,” Suzie moaned, not even acknowledging Jessi’s warning. “Oh _shih_ , you hess guh~” – probably meant to be ‘you taste good,’ but the fact that her tongue was preoccupied garbled her words.

“Yeah, uh, _please don’t eat me_ , kiddo,” Jessi repeated, suddenly very nervous in spite of how good it felt. And it felt _really_ good. She couldn’t help but begin _leaking_ in earnest as the massive wet tongue explored her body. Still, suddenly the fear of getting eaten alive, accidentally or _intentionally_ , was beginning to outweigh the erotic thrill of danger.

Once again failing to acknowledge Jessi’s objections, Suzie pulled her tongue back into her mouth and swallowed heavily and slowly. Jessi could feel her throat bulging slightly as the mixture of saliva and precum slid down into her stomach. “O _oooh_ fuck that’s good,” the gigantic bun  moaned. Her whole body began to  _shake_ , vibrating intensely, accompanied by a deep rumbling. “I – oh  _god_ I think it’s working _gggggggggg_ ~”

Suzie grew, again. Jessi wasn’t entirely sure how  _much_ , given that it  _still_ wasn’t enough. She found herself  _very_ thoroughly wedged between Suzie’s face and boobs, practically enough to shove her back into suffocating cleavage had she not had the foresight to instinctively grab the macro’s face. “Okay, uh, clearly not enough. New plan-”

“No,” Suzie replied. Once again, that powerful, _unshakable_ confidence had leaked its way into her voice and Jessi suddenly had a very hard time not obeying her every command. “It’s workin’. Just need _more_.”

With that, Suzie opened her mouth, allowing Jessi’s dick to flop inside, and then closed it again. The size difference was outright comical – like sucking an action figure’s cock. Still, it was effective enough. Jessi found her eyes rolling back into her head in spite of herself, and her hips began to thrust on instinct. Suzie  _flicked_ her gigantic tongue against Jessi’s dick, and she  _sucked_ eagerly. God, it was almost enough to suck her whole body in. Her hips began to buck instinctively, or at least  _try_ to, but the powerful suction meant she mostly just  _wiggled_ .

T he wiggling was enough, though. A heat began to build and build in the pit of her stomach and in her tightening ballsack, travelling its way up the length of her shaft and erupting into Suzie’s mouth. The larger rabbit let out a gurgling moan around Jessi’s tiny body, swallowing the copious load. She didn’t really  _want_ to – Jessi tasted so fuckin’  _good_ . She  _really_ wanted to just savour that divine flavour for a moment, but the cramped hyper room was beginning to  _hurt_ , stressing the severe urgency of her situation. So she swallowed, taking a moment to relish the way her throat  _pressed_ against Jessi’s body. The way she could feel what would probably have been a bellybusting load back when she was  _only_ seven and a half feet tall slide effortlessly down her throat  like it was fucking nothing.

It settled heavily in the pit of her stomach. It wasn’t much, but it  _felt_ like a lot. Her body felt heavy and bloated and oh so  _full_ . And getting  _fuller_ , like the cum was duplicating itself inside of her. Her stomach churned, gurgling and groaning loudly, and she let out a wet, cum-scented belch that washed over Jessi’s body. God, it felt so fucking  _good_ . Once again, that rational part of her mind, the part of her that had resurfaced oh so briefly to worry about getting squished, was quickly washed away into the background. It was replaced by that part of her that was enjoying this. She’d been reluctant at first, but she could no longer fathom why.  Getting big felt so  _good_ . This feeling of  _power_ was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. She was so used to feeling weak and helpless, but never again.

Dimly, that remaining rational part of her mind pushed back, ever so slightly. She liked feeling strong, yes, but she wasn’t  _quite_ prepared to go full god complex just yet. She didn’t wanna  _hurt_ anyone. The part of her that was going mad with power reluctantly agreed that completely disregarding the littles was  _probably_ an asshole move. She would be a kind and gentle goddess, she decided, but she was  _absolutely_ going to be a goddess. She wasn’t willing to budge on that particular point, but otherwise it was a fair enough compromise.

An eager grin spread across her face as the last remnants of her resistance to her ascension vanished into nothing.  “Bigger,” she said. Not weakly demanding more, but a mere statement of fact. And bigger she _got_ . With one climactic massive growth spurt, the club was abruptly levelled completely. Along with several surrounding blocks. If Jessi had been relatively the size of an action figure in comparison, now she was the size of a fucking  _ant_ . A speck of dust on the goddess’s nose, barely even big enough to notice.

“Okay cool you’re out now mmmmmaybe stop for a bit and let me get off of you, then you can go somewhere with a bit more space?”

“ _Bigger_ ,” Suzie said. Not in reply to Jessi – the smaller bun realized with sinking horror that Suzie was probably no longer capable of hearing her. And even if she _had_ been, she wasn’t anymore as her body abruptly doubled in size. Her gigantic arms reached up and around, one grabbing a fat tit and the other beginning to stroke her colossal meat.

And, accompanied by another massive growth spurt on Suzie’s part, Jessi realized that she was probably gonna be here a while.

~~~~~~

It had taken some convincing to get the bus to actually stop and let them out. Really probably more convincing than should have been necessary. Miranda had been reluctant to go into detail but _eventually_ had lost her patience and laid out the fact that she was a latent macro who had just thrown her suppressors out the window so it was in everyone’s best interests for her to not be on the bus when that became a problem. If she’d done that _sooner_ , she’d probably have gotten _off_ sooner. But, again, she was reluctant to go into detail. Detail kind of made her come across as a bit of a lunatic.

Of course, if she was brutally honest with herself, that’s probably because this was, in fact, a course of action only a fucking lunatic would even consider. She had  _immediately_ came to regret deciding on it, but she was at this point kind of past the point of no return. She  _could_ probably go find her suppressors,  _maybe_ ,  as though there was any chance of finding the small plastic bottle she’d thrown out the window of a moving bus a good five minutes ago – who fucking knew how far back it was. A nd even if she  _did_ , good fucking luck getting back  t o the evacuation bus  and talking her way back  _onto_ the evacuation bus after talking her way  _off_ in the first fucking place .  And the longer she spent  _not_ as a macro or on an evacuation bus, the more likely it was that Suzie’s growth would catch up with her. With  _them_ , she mentally corrected, reminding herself that Maxie was also there. It’d be one thing if she was just getting  _herself_ crushed under Suzie’s massive paws because she was too horny to m ake sane decisions . It was another entirely to do the same to Maxie –  even if  _technically_ this whole thing had been Maxie’s idea .

“You might wanna take your clothes off,” Maxie said matter of factly.

“It’s not like I’m gonna be able to wear them anymore, right?”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna outgrow them either way and lemme tell you from experience – growin’ outta your clothes might _sound_ sexy, but actually it’s just mostly kinda uncomfortable.” She shrugged – he? When it came to hypers, just _looking_ at them typically wasn’t enough to determine gender identity because they all ended up extremely well endowed in just about every way regardless of their initial physical sex. To say nothing of the handful who decided to go by their own custom pronouns (which almost always were awful and cumbersome but it was kind of a dick move to say so out loud so she didn’t). Miranda wasn’t actually sure which applied to her new friend, and it was probably too late to ask to clarify. “Besides,” Maxie continued, oblivious to Miranda’s pronoun dilemma. “I’m _gonna_ see you naked either way.”

“Right... I guess that all makes sense.” Miranda was honestly still dressed in business casual, having gone to the strip club _immediately_ after work. Not the most comfortable style to be wearing while evacuating the city, and _p_ _robably_ not the most comfortable style to outgrow – though she wasn’t exactly speaking from experience there. “Lemme just... get this off, then we can start.”

Miranda wasn’t a particularly small person. Five foot ten, for a non-hyper woman, was fairly tall. Likely a side effect of being a latent macro, according to her doctor. She was also fairly curvy, which  _wasn’t_ a side-effect of being a latent macro but rather just good genetics.  Prior to the recent...  _situation_ , she’d been taller than Suzie by a good fuckin’ foot and a half – though Suzie had always been curvier, even  _before_ she’d hypered.

Of course, Maxie put them both to shame. The tabby was about a head taller than Miranda – and speaking of heads, that was about how big her kitty titties were. She was otherwise fairly slender, kind of shaped like a capital T with all her weight up top. Her tits  _especially_ stood out against her  otherwise male-cut outfit that she was currently in the process of removing. “Unlike  _some_ people,” she said tersely, “I actually  _am_ gonna wanna try and salvage my outfit.”

“Uh, right. Fair.” Miranda found herself averting her gaze shyly, blushing furiously. Which, really, was kind of silly considering what they were just about to do. There was definitely a not insignificant part of her that was _very_ eager for that particular part. She had spent most of her time at the strip club mentally torn between rescuing Suzie from the hyper room and her instinctive desire to _not go anywhere near hypers_ because at that point she’d not made the Fucking Insane decision to throw her life away and allow herself to macro, and so she’d not actually gotten to release any of that pent up sexual frustration. And, while she was obviously no rabbit, she _was_ still a vixen. Foxes, _especially_ girl foxes, were no slouch when it came to their libidos. But then there was also those deeply ingrained social mores and that inherent reluctance to just sort of throw her entire life away.

Of course, as established, that bridge had long since been burned. The instant she’d thrown her suppressors out of the window of the bus was the instant she’d guaranteed there was no turning back. Closing her eyes, she steeled her resolve, and got to removing her blouse.

Only to be interrupted by Maxie throwing a bra at her. “Oi, hurry up! We’re kind of on a time limit here!”

“Ack!” Miranda quickly found her senses overwhelmed by the scent of Maxie’s boobs. It had been a _very_ active day for everyone, so of _course_ the bra was soaked with titsweat. And Maxie was, as established, _very_ busty – each cup was big enough to contain Miranda’s head – so there was a _lot_ of tit to sweat. A salty-sweet _musk_ that flowed into Miranda’s mouth and nostrils, overriding everything else and filling her body with a tingling _tightness_ that made her feel weak at the knees. Probably the effect of those hyper hormones on her latent macro biology.

And this was just  _sweat_ .

“Hey, kid, you doin’ okay?” Maxie said, concerned by the fact that the vixen had suddenly almost completely frozen up aside from some shaking. Prrrrrrrobably the result of throwing his bra in her face, he realized guiltily. That probability got confirmed when Miranda collapsed to her knees, quivering and moaning. “Ah, crap,” he muttered, quickly walking over to Miranda, the poor thing hunched over, shaking and hyperventilating. “Here, lemme get that off of you so you can think straight. Ain’t time just yet for you to be too horny to function.”

It wasn’t until Maxie actually removed her bra from Miranda’s head that he realized the depth of his mistake. The fox’s face was flush – though it was difficult to tell beneath her mostly red fur, the white bits made that fact all too clear – and her pupils had constricted to pinpoints, barely visible amidst her amber pupils. She was also, factoring in their relative heights and the fact that she was on her knees and hunched over, eye-level with Maxie’s crotch. He had not yet gotten around to taking off his pants or underwear yet, but... somehow he got the impression Miranda didn’t really give a shit. Not with the way she practically _dove_ forward, pressing her wet vulpine nose against the tabby’s crotch and inhaling deeply and eagerly. “W-woah, hey, slow down a _bit_ , kid, I still need to take my pants off.”

M iranda did not slow down. “S-sorry, you just smell so  _gooooood~_ ” she moaned. The vibrations of her voice felt  _very_ good, good enough for little Maxie to finally take notice of the situation. One of the side-effects of the average hormone blockers was that in addition to keeping you at a manageable size it also severely reduced your libido. That could be annoying, but most of the time it was a blessing.  Hyper libidos tended towards the insatiable, after all, and even if your boner was a manageable size that did not mean it wasn’t still  _indecently_ large. There was also the fact that arousal tended to interfere with the blockers’ ability to do their thing. Get too horny and eventually it would just overwhelm the blockers, so it was usually desirable for the blockers to make it harder for you to get horny.

Of course, the last time Maxie took his blockers was a  _while_ ago , and there were already undeniable signs that they were wearing off. Most notably, his boobs had gone from fairly large to bigger than his head, and he could feel them getting tighter and heavier. He grabbed at Miranda’s ears in a futile attempt to push her away from his crotch long enough to get his damn pants and panties off, but his arms felt like fucking  _noodles_ .

“ _Man_ ,” he grumbled to himself. “I’m gonna hafta buy new work pants now. These were _expensive_.”

He wasn’t entirely sure whether the blockers just ran out, or if he was turned on enough to overwhelm them. Probably a bit of  _both_ , if he was honest. One undeniable flaw with how hormone blockers functioned was that they essentially temporarily undid the second puberty,  which meant that when they  wore  _off_ you would effectively undergo the second puberty all over again. Normally this process was at least relatively gradual and could be dealt with by topping off on blockers. Even if that  _were_ an option in this particular situation, which of course it  _wasn’t_ , the real problem arose when the blockers ran out  _abruptly_ . Like they had now.

Maxie’s breasts abruptly quadrupled in size. They were  _already_ huge, but now they dominated his torso completely and utterly.  He also gained a good half foot of height, and his ass filled out noticeably – which was good, because the abrupt change in his centre of balance and Miranda’s eagerness resulted in him falling the fuck over onto his thankfully more generously padded than it had been moments before rear.  


And, of course, his dick got fuckin’  _huge_ . He was nowhere near the same level as Jessi, of course.  But he was still a hyper,  and he was still a  _respectable_ three feet. The sudden increase in bulge was more than his poor pants could take. The zipper burst and the button snapped, leaving his  _extremely_ overstrained panties as the only barrier between Miranda and his cock.  And more pointedly the only barrier between his cock and Miranda.  She pressed her face even  _more_ forcefully into his crotch and eagerly kneaded his fat, full (and getting  _fatter_ and  _fuller_ ) balls. “Oh  _ghawd_ , you smell so fuckin’  _gooooood,_ ”  Miranda cooed as she pulled at the edges of Maxie’s panties. “Wanna taste you so fuckin’  _baaaaaad_ ~”

“O-okay, seriously thinking we should slow down a bit, babe,” Maxie said, though his heart wasn’t in it and anyway Miranda _really didn’t seem to be in the mood to slow down_. The smaller woman _yanked_ Maxie’s panties down, unleashing the fucking beast. She then proceeded to crawl over and up, pressing against a cock that was almost as big as her fuckin’ torso. She wrapped her whole god damn body around it and then started to _move_ , rubbing herself up and down and oh god she was _licking it_. “Okay. Uh. I think slowing down is no longer an option,” Maxie muttered as his balls let out a loud, angry gurgle.

He was  _normally_ a bit less of a quick shot. To be wholly fair, he was currently under a  _lot_ of stress and there had also already been a lot of buildup. To be brutally honest, he’d  _already_ been kinda horny after the whole show that Jessi and Suzie had put on. And also it had been a while since he’d gotten to let off some steam. He’d  _built up_ a backlog of cum,  so it was only natural it took minimal prompting for him to let it  _out_ . Naturally, it was way more than Miranda could reasonably handle. She  _attempted_ to swallow Maxie’s load, bless her, but that was never on the table.  That was yet another reality of being a hyper – you just came  _so fucking much_ that even a  _normal_ load was typically enough to overwhelm your average non-hyper.

And this was an exceptionally  _big_ load . Latent macro or no, Miranda never stood a fucking chance. She had clamped her mouth over Maxie’s throbbing head right before it had erupted, and he could  _feel_ her belly pressing against him more firmly than it had as it swelled with even the minuscule amount she could manage to swallow. But most of it just ended up spraying right back out of her mouth, coating her torso and Maxie’s lower body with spunk. The poor thing coughed and gagged from the sheer volume, but to her credit she held on for an admirable amount of time.

_Eventually_ ,  though, the sheer force of Maxie’s orgasm was enough to physically force her off of his dick  with a wet pop. Not that that stopped her, of course – she immediately got to work getting as much cum into her as she physically could manage. She licked at his throbbing shaft, lapping up the dregs that she’d not managed to swallow,  opening her maw and  _wrapping_ it around his length to get as much as she possibly could. And all the while, he kept right on pumping out gout after gout of cum, gallons at a time, reaching what had to be ten feet in the air before arcing back down and splattering all over her back and his (ample) chest.

_ Eventually _ , he finished. He wasn’t exactly sure how long his first climax had lasted, but honestly it didn’t really matter. He was still, after all, very extremely still ready to go for round two. And, looking at Miranda’s fuck-crazed eyes as she fell limply on top of his boobs, the feeling was clearly mutual.

_Thankfully_ she didn’t immediately jump into more fucking. As much as he was a hyper, Maxie was still only human. Or, you know, only feline. A  _bit_ of a break was appreciated, one way or the other. Miranda seemed content for now to playfully paw at his tits, like a kitten coaxing milk out of her momma – which, if they weren’t careful, could become a bit more literal than he had meant it. “ They’re  _sooooo biiiiiig_ ,” Miranda cooed with a giggle.

“Would you believe I used to be a normal boy?”

Miranda’s face briefly contorted to the familiar expression of someone making a mental note to correct the pronouns they’d been using for him, which had always been one of his favourite things about being a hyper.  Sadly, it seemed like Miranda’s mind was too preoccupied with obvious matters to dwell on it  _too_ long. The confusion and maybe slight embarrassment was quickly overwhelmed by that giddy, eager grin as she resumed playing with his tits. “I bet they taste real good.”

There was something different about her tone of voice. Not too surprising, he supposed – he’d heard before that macros tended to undergo fairly radical personality shifts when they actually, you know, macroed. That didn’t change that it was a  _bit_ distressing for her to talk about how he tasted. “Feel free to give ‘em a suck and see for yourself.”

“Oh! They, um-”

“They _absolutely_. If I had tits this big and they _didn’t_ it’d be a fucking _crime_.”

“Well,” Miranda said, once again blushing slightly. “In, um. In that case, I should probably grab a taste _now_ before I get too big.” She swallowed heavily, sliding her way down to get a better angle at them. She firmly grabbed Maxie’s swollen nips and pressed them together so she could suck both at once and then pressed her face into them, doing _exactly_ that with gusto. She was rewarded with an immediate and copious flow – once again, Maxie was on a _bit_ of a hair trigger.

Somewhat annoyingly, Miranda almost immediately pulled away from her suckling with a wet  _pop_ . Maxie  _almost_ angrily demanded to know why she’d stopped. But before he could do that he got his answer in the form of a low, wet  _belch_ that absolutely  _reeked_ of his cum, followed by a deep rumbling  _noise_ . “Oh- oh  _fffffffuck_ I think it’s  _happening~_ ”

“Uh, maybe we should switch places?” Maxie suggested. Miranda didn’t say anything. But it was pretty clear her response to that was “no”, considering that she almost immediately grabbed his arms with surprising strength, pinning him to the ground as she pressed her body against his.

“G-gonna- gonna _growwwwww~_ ”

It was, Maxie noticed, a steady flow of growth, rather than the catastrophic spurts of copious size that had characterized Suzie’s macro puberty. Of course, Suzie’s macro puberty was obviously not the standard experience and was the only macro puberty that Maxie had ever witnessed firsthand, so that didn’t raise too many red flags. Similarly, while generally macros tended to keep the same figure they had before they macroed out, it wasn’t unheard of for them to get slightly curvier. It  _was_ a bit unusual for them to get as much curvier as Miranda was getting, though. Nowhere  _near_ on par with Maxie, of course, but they’d still gone from “ample” to “bigger than her head” in the course of about a minute.  But, in the heat of the moment, Maxie was more than willing to accept that as maybe just the macro puberty being exceptionally generous.

No, it wasn’t until he felt a second pair of equally prodigious tits pressing against his own that the red flags started going the fuck off. _That_ was _absolutely_ not something that ever happened to macros, or at least not as far as he knew. He’d never heard anyone say it was outright impossible? But he’d also never heard of any macro _ever_ growing extra sex bits. Hypers? Yes, though it was fairly uncommon. But macros? No. Never once. But, well, Miranda being _another_ macro hyper absolutely defied the odds. It was already stretching credulity that Suzie had just _happened_ to go her entire fucking life without getting horny enough to set off her latent hyper macro-ness, but for her to have just sort of befriended _another_ extremely rare hyper macro was a bit much.

Not that it was impossible for Miranda to be just a hyper, of course. They were, after all,  _extremely_ similar conditions. Hell, macro suppressors were, as Maxie understood it, not that far removed from a much stronger version of a hyper’s hormone suppressors. It wasn’t unheard of for a doctor to misdiagnose the occasional hyper as being a macro and to prescribe them suppressors. Of course, on the other hand, the sheer  _strength_ of macro suppressor medication tended to wreak havoc on anyone who  _wasn’t_ a macro.

Of course, if Miranda were both a hyper  _and_ a macro, then presumably that meant the suppressors would suppress them  _both_ .

Maxie’s fears were at least partially realized when something very big and thick and red and throbbing and  _big_ shoved its way through his tits. Miranda let out a  _howl_ as she came, copiously. About as copiously as he had, he realized. And she was definitely bigger than he was, too – around four feet, if he were forced to give a quick and dirty estimate. It lasted about as long, too, her hips wildly jackhammering it between his fat tits all the while.

Eventually, her orgasm died down. She was, at least, definitely a hyper. Hopefully that was it, this was just some weird fluke. He didn’t particularly look forward to being wrong, considering that Miranda was still on top of him. And, considering the way she pivoted her hips, sliding up and then  _down_ and taking his shaft inside of her now seven foot tall frame, he got the impression that the only thing she’d be getting off any time soon was herself.  _Motherfucker_ she was tight.

“Heh,” she giggled again, rubbing her shaft against his. Now that she was sitting up, he could get a good look at her button-bursting chest. There were a grand total of _six_ of them, and he had absolutely not underestimated their raw size. They _dominated_ her torso in a decidedly different way from his, and it almost seemed to have stretched a little bit to accommodate them. “Looks like ‘m _biiiiiger_ ‘n you~” she cooed.

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in,” Maxie grunted, trying hard to not lose _too_ much focus to how _good_ Miranda’s pussy felt. This was very possibly an extremely dangerous situation, after all, even if he was _probably_ safe. Probably.

“ _Biiiiigerrrrrrr_ ,” she groaned again before abruptly doubling in height.

“Okay,” Maxie said to himself. “Maybe it’s not safe after all.”


End file.
